Spots and Manes:VERSION 2Resolutions
by Renafan
Summary: A revision of my past Adam and Ingrid story. Much longer and more developed, with minor adult scenes. Adam/Ingrid


Spots and Manes, version 2:Resolutions

Author's Note:This is version 2 of the story I posted recently. I felt that it didn't come out the way I wanted it to in the final run, so I'm doing up the first chapter up again with a new direction and more action (yes, there is actual sex in this chapter, so be warned) with more development and length.

January 1st.

The day everyone looked forward to...the new year. Ingrid was standing up, pacing around her habitat and wondering what exactly could be her resolution for this year. The fur on the back of her stood up on end when the mere thought of Adam Lyon came into her head.

"N-No...that's silly!"Ingrid said out loud, blushing to herself.

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT CHICA?!"Lupe growled from the next habitat."UNLIKE JOO, I HAVE TO SLEEP..SI?!"

"(S-Sorry.)"Ingrid whispered."(W-What can I do?! I can't exactly admit my love to him outright...oh jeez, what am I saying?! I'm going to win his heart...that's my resolution this year...and not a minute to spare!)"

A few days later, Ingrid once again found herself in the delightful halls of Charles Darwin Middle School, where predators were plentiful and she was...once again...referred to as the "weakest member" of the pack, one that consisted of her, Lupe, Adam, Jake, Slips, and Windsor. She was in class with Mister Hornbill, right next to Adam, who was seated next to Jake. Mr. Hornbill looked across the room, wondering who had studied the least over the break.

"Mister Lyon..."

"Three, sir!"Adam shouted.

"T-That's right..."Mr. Hornbill rubbed his chin."Dang it all."

"How do you guess it everytime, Adam?"Jake asked him.

"(Because he uses the same series of numbers everytime.)"Adam whispered back."(Duh!)"

"(Maybe I should've thought of that...)"Ingrid whispered as well.

"(Ingrid?)"Adam turned to face her.

"(Eep!)"Ingrid turned facing the class, acting as if she didn't hear Adam.

Adam shrugged his shoulders, facing Mr. Hornbill again. Ingrid shuddered, wondering if she had just alienated Adam just then. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but then he was always so sweet. He tried soo hard at this school but couldn't help but being picked on by predators like Bull the shark. There were rumors going about that a certain group in the school was plotting to take over control. Of course, Principal Pixiefrog could care less, as he couldn't see anything but a lawsuit coming.

"(Say Adam...did you ask Kerry out to dinner yet?)"Jake elbowed him, raising his eyebrows up and down in a seductive manner."(You'll never get her if you keep losing your lunch everytime you come within ten feet of her.)"

"(You're not going to mess it up this time, are you?)"Adam asked.

"(N-No...why would I do that?!)"Jake laughed nervously.

"Is something funny back there?!"Mr.Hornbill came up to the two of them.

"N-No, sir!"Jake and Adam responded in unison.

_W-Wait. _Ingrid thought to herself. _If Kerry is human...then why does Adam love her?! Does that mean...Adam's human too?!_

Why didn't she realize it before?! At the dance, when she first saw Kerry as a human, she didn't think nothing of it. She always thought Adam was an animal! But...he was, wasn't he? Does this mean she fell for a human?...

"U-Uh...Mr.Hornbill?"Ingrid pulled on his sweater.

"Oh, Ms. Giraffe?"

"Can I be excused for a few minutes? I'm feeling sick."Ingrid said.

"Well, you do seem to have multiple spots..."Mr.Hornbill rationalized."Okay, you're free. Go to the nurse's office right away."

"Thank you."Ingrid picked up her books, hurrying out the door. Lupe and Adam looked at each other, wondering what was up with that chica.

Knowing who she had to see about love sickness, she hurried down the hall until she bumped into the unlucky Bull Sharkowski, who actually knocked her back unto her butt. Bull growled, looking up at the frightened young masai giraffe with intimidating eyes.

"You think youse got the balls to just bump into ole' Sharkowski whenever you feel like it, huh giraffe?!"Bull squealed.

"Just leave me alone, Virgil!"Ingrid stood up, brushing herself off but not bothering to pick up her books."I'm on my way to somewhere and I can't be..."

"HEY."Bull grabbed Ingrid's left sleeve by his front teeth."I'm not done talkin' to you yet."

"Well...I am!"Ingrid tore her shirt out of his mouth, albeit with a nervous tone."No one's afraid of you."

"Dat so?"Bull poked his nose in her snout as she met his."Wanna prove it?"

"N-No."Ingrid looked away."I perfer to settle my differences peacefully, not with petty violence."

"Hah! Bull!"Sharkowski laughed."Everyone's got a little violence in them...you're just too weak to admit it."

"I've got more on you than you could hope to imagine, Sharkowski."Ingrid reared her head.

"HEY!"Adam and Lupe came up to the scene.

"Oh, more members of your weak pack...and look at dat, LUNCH."Bull picked Adam up by the front of his shirt with his teeth."I owe you Lyon, for a lotta things. You know what my resolution is, this year? EATIN' YOU!"

"Don't be stupid, Bull. You'll be..."

"What? Expelled?"Bull lapped his tongue across his teeth."Don't make me laugh, Lyon! Lucky everyone else is in class, and I'm slackin' off, eh?"

"Yeah, realll lucky."Adam struggled.

"Drop him, Bull!"Ingrid demanded.

"Jes! Do what the angry giraffe says, or I swear you'll..."

"What?"Bull grinned, quickly moving his head and throwing Adam across the room.

"HUH!"Ingrid gasped as she saw the boy thrown across the hall.

"ADAM!"Lupe screeched.

Adam hit the lockers, falling to the floor hard in a heap. Ingrid and Lupe rushed to the boy, who lay unconscious on the ground. His head was bleeding from the impact.

"No!"Ingrid hugged Adam close to her body."Lupe...get help. I'LL deal with Bull."

"Wait...JOO? Are you.."

"Don't be smart, Lupe! Just get help!"Ingrid put her snout in the toucan's beak."Adam's bleeding heavily! He needs help!"

Bull stood there, looking anxious with a little twitch in his eyes. He had never seen Ingrid so...angry before. She screeched, charging the bull shark with all her strength. Bull, now frightened as a pussy cat, tried to dive for the water but instead met her head and was charged several feet into the newly cleaned floor. Bull hit his head, cracking the water headphone he wore to breathe, before passing out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"Principal Pixiefrog rushed in on his motor scooter, gasping as he saw the damage before him. Adam and Bull lay face down on the floor, both of them bleeding."My God."

Ingrid stood there, not believing what she had just done...horned Bull Sharkowski into the ground.

"(I hope you suffocate.)"Ingrid growled, turning to Principal Pixiefrog, who looked up at her in surprise."He threw Adam against a locker, sir. I responded in kind."

"I..Ingrid, I can't just...this is unbelievable? YOU did all this?!"Principal Pixiefrog stood there, contemplating the consequences."WHAT WILL HIS PARENTS SAY?! FOR THAT MATTER, WHAT WILL YOURS SAY?!"

"Mine are 800 miles away, sir."Ingrid whispered.

"Phew."The Principal sighed."That's a relief..."

The Principal, of course, was only caring about what would happen to the school. She watched in her clouded mind as Adam was immediately put on to a stretcher by Nurse Gazelle and rushed to the infirmary by two volunteers. What had she done?

Nothing wrong...but yet, Adam still suffers. She's had to watch him suffer ever since the first day he came to the school. She was fed up with it, and chose to take action against the agressors. She'd worry about the consequences later.

Later, Adam was laying on a bed moaning and groaning beside Ingrid and his closest friends, including Kerry who had learned of his condition later that day. She had been to the school once before, so she vaguely remembered her way to the nurse's office.

"He's sleeping soundly, and his head is wrapped up, so he should be okay now."Nurse Gazelle examined the kid."Shame what's been happening lately."

"What?"Kerry asked.

"More and more injuries like this are showing up in my infrimary thanks to jocks like Bull."Gazelle explained."It's a miracle that this didn't happen sooner."

"What is the school administration doing about it?"Kerry inquired.

"Nothin'."Gazelle explained."Which is just about the usual."

"You got that right...that stupid frog, allowing Adam to get hurt like this."Ingrid lay her head down upon his chest."W-W-Why?!"

"Hey! Don't beat yourself up about this! It was Bull's fault that this happened, not yours!"Jake pointed out.

"Ja! That's right! Don't listen to that Pixiefrog...besides, you're not in trouble for what happened to Bull...his parents were happy that he got what he deserved finally, though they want his headphones replaced."

"That's not it, you guys..."Ingrid closed her eyes, sniffing.

"Then what could possibly be...oh."Kerry looked into Ingrid's eyes, crossing her arms."Ingrid, would you come with me?"

"W-What?"Ingrid looked at her.

"I just want to talk...it won't take more than a few minutes."Kerry let it on her gently.

"Okay."Ingrid reluntantly lifted her head off Adam's chest, leaving him be."Watch over him guys."

"S-Sure."Jake and the others looked at her in concern.

"I didn't know she felt so strongly for him."Lupe shrugged when she left."I always assumed it was a phase or somethin'."

"Then you know little about love, my bird friend."Windsor chimed in."Love is not something you just find in the dictionary."

"L-LOVE?!"Jake jumped up in surprise, grabbing his friend."But Adam loves me! I'm his best friend, and nothing's changing that!"

"This is a different kind of love, joo fool!"

"Huh?"Jake stratched his head.

"Adam's your best friend, but Ingrid wants to be his...err...oh how I do put this so you can understand it?"Windsor rubbed his hairy chin.

"His mate!"Lupe screeched yet again, breaking numerous glass related objects.

"O-Okay, we get it..."Jake shook his head, rubbing his ears with both hands."You didn't have to yell!"

Outside, Ingrid and Lupe stood leaning against random lockers, looking each other in the eyes. Here she was...her rival, her HUMAN rival. The supposed "superior one"...the one Adam pined for...Kerry, the beautiful tan skinned Kerry. Kerry just stood there, taking in Ingrid's stares with all but a sigh. She knew something up the moment Ingrid lay her head upon Adam's chest. Thankfully, she was an open person.

"Ingrid, forgive me for prying, but do you have a crush on Adam?"Kerry inquired with a small smile."You looked awful forlorn in there..."

"I-I don't have a crush on Adam..."

"Oh come on, girl."Kerry crossed her arms."That night we got together for fun with Lupe, that's practically all you talked about is Adam. In fact, 90 of what you talk about is Adam-related I bet."

"T-That's not true! It's 95.3! I keep track...oh."Ingrid sighed, realizing her own stupidity again."Guess you found me out after all...yeah, I do."

"I can tell it's more than a simple crush."Kerry giggled."Look, usually, I wouldn't say anything but since this is...special...I'll just respectfully move out of your way."

"W-What?!"Ingrid's eyes widened.

"Adam's the one who has the crush on me. I think it's cute really, but I can tell you're the more in love with him. Jake told me all about the diary and picture."

"W-WHAT?!"Ingrid grabbed her chest and went into a steam."HE..."

"Maybe I shoudn't have mentioned that. But...the important thing is, I think Adam needs this place more than anything. It's made him a better person, and I think you'll make him an even better one Ingrid."

"Really?!"Ingrid giggled."You think so?"

"Of course."Kerry smiled."I'll help you out even...I'll talk him out of coming after me."

"Thanks."Ingrid smiled."You're aren't all that bad, Kerry. I thought I'd have a harder time but you come along and well..."

"Hey, you just saved him and a lot of people today. I think the least you deserve is some happiness for a change."Kerry put a hand on her arm."Don't you think?"

"Yeah."Ingrid smiled back."Thank you..."

The two embraced tightly, one thanking the other for helping out today. The newly recovered Bull Sharkowski watched from afar in the waters of the school, growling. That giraffe had costed her a very delicious lunch today. How would this affect his plans for the school?

"You seem to be in a cherry mood, Mister Sharkowski."Principal Pixiefrog swam up next to him.

"That giraffe messed me up, today. I'm never going to take over this school if no one fears me!"Bull growled.

"Oh, I'll make you succeed, Mr.Sharkowski. That's part of the deal, isn't it? Let them have their little victory."Principal Pixiefrog adjusted his sunglasses."It changes nothing really...soon, you'll be free of schoolwork for the rest of your life and the middle school students will all be YOUR slaves, or lunch if you prefer."

"Dey better...or I swear, you'll..."

"WHAT, Mister Sharkowski? You'll eat me?"The Principal Pixiefrog took out an empty vial marked poison."Eat me, and you'll regret it."

"Fine fine...jus make sure my boys are headin' gym class by tomorrow mornin'."Bull swam away."I got a little thing in store for the recovered Lyon."

"I bet you do."Principal Pixiefrog rolled his eyes, raising a small hand."After all, I'm only the one with the magic book...hehheh."

Back in the infirmary, Adam awoke moaning feeling his aching head. His friends mentioned to him to stay still, as he was still recovering from the bruises and slight bleeding. Thankfully, Bull had not inflicted any serious lasting damage on Adam. Ingrid and Kerry rushed in when they heard the news, Ingrid putting her snout right up in Adam's face, rubbing her head against Adam's body.

"Oh, Adam!...I'm so sorry!"Ingrid began to cry."If it weren't for Bull throwing you, I would've..."

"Whoa whoa...not so fast, Ingrid."Adam shook his head, his vision fuzzy."I'm getting dizzy just by looking around."

"THAT'S RIGHT INGRID..."Jake snuffed."Back off."

"O-Okay."Ingrid pulled away slightly."(Thank goodness.)"

"What did we say about getting jealous, Jake?!"Lupe hissed.

"Nothing!"Jake lied.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."Adam sighed, looking to Kerry."Kerry!"

Ingrid felt neglected, looking away in shame. Kerry saw this, and walked over to Adam.

"Adam, Ingrid saved your life today."

"Ingrid?"Adam looked at her.

"YES?!"Ingrid drew a big grin.

"Uh!"Adam backed up.

"Take it easy there."Kerry put a gentle hand on her snout."This won't be easy for him."

"O-Okay..."Ingrid blushed again.

The next day, things returned to more or less normal. Adam walked around with a bandage around his head, wondering what the hell could've happened to have Kerry dump him like that. They hadn't even been boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but Kerry made it clear she didn't want to anything more than his friend at this point in their relationship. Jake put a friendly hand on his shoulder, partly happy that his competition was gone but not so happy that Ingrid had butt in.

"I just don't understand it, Jake! Kerry was the one thing keeping me sane! The only thing connecting me to my former human social life!"Adam explained."And now...THIS happens! It has to be a practical joke!"

"Dem's the breaks, buddy. Don't take it so hard...there'll be other fish in the sea."Jake pat him on the back, hopping on his head."Besides, you got me!"

"Jake, you're my best friend."Adam explained."Kerry's...different. Can't you just see that?"

"CAN'T I BE YOUR ONLY BEST FRIEND?!"Jake grabbed the top of his head."WHY WHY WHY?!"

"Quiet down already."Adam hissed.

"Oh, hi Adam!"Ingrid hopped up to him."Look, about yesterday...sorry for being so awkward. I just felt bad for letting Bull do that to you."

"Aw, it was nothing Ingrid. I'm happy for you. You finally stood up to him. I couldn't do that...wait, does that make me the now weakest member of the pack?!"Adam's eyes went cracked.

"No, Ingrid's still the weakest."Jake grinned evilly.

"I'm a step above you anyday!"Ingrid shoved her snout in Jake's face.

"Since when?!"Jake shot back."So you stood up to Bull..big deal! I've stood up to bigger!"

"Like who?"Ingrid asked.

"Well, uh...well, that's not important! WHAT'S IMPORTANT IS THAT ADAM IS MINE!!!"Jake hugged his head again."MINE...ALL MINE!"

"Okay, get off my head."Adam pulled Jake off by the tail."I think you need to chill out."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! I HAVE RIGHTS!"

"You just sit there and think things over."Adam said."Wanna come with me to gym, Ingrid?"

"I'd love to, Adam..."Ingrid smiled, taking Adam's hand in her paw.

"Great, let's leave mister selfish behind."Adam shook his head."C'mon, it starts in five!"

"Adam, I..."

"MISTER LYON AND MISS GIRAFFE!"Principal Pixiefrog stopped them in their tracks."How are you two...students doing?"

"Uhhh, just fine!"Adam grinned stupidly.

"Fine."Ingrid glared at the uncaring frog.

"Sayyy, why don't you take the day off? You can mingle!"Principal Pixiefrog said.

"But sir..."

"Bring him on a tour of your habitat, Miss Giraffe."Principal Pixiefrog smiled."It's an assignment...with an automatic A should you succeed."

"Me too?"

"Yes yes, of course."Principal Pixiefrog snickered."Now, be on your way...both of you. I have a gang of no-good sharks to deal with."

This wasn't usually like Principal Pixiefrog...he never took his job THAT seriously, unless it involved a little lawsuit here and there. But Ingrid thought nothing of it...he was a school principal, for cryin' out loud. The important thing is that he had Adam right where she wanted him. She could talk to him at long last, without the spidermonkey or any of her friends around. Walking outside school, Adam took in a breath of fresh air and sighed in complete content, happy to spent a pain free day from school.

"You okay, Adam?"Ingrid asked him, as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Yeah. Bull hit me hard, but I'll get over it. I'm used to him doing that sort of stuff to me by now."Adam shrugged, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?"Ingrid asked him.

"Well, yeah, but I actually kind of like it here."Adam smiled."You, Jake, and the others have been there for me. I can take a little punishment from time to time."

"Adam! These are sharks, tigers, and other dangerous predators! How can you just be so casual about it?"

"Well...I don't know. I guess after being there for so long, I got used to it and never really thought of it as being an important issue. Maybe it was the first or second week I came to CDMS, but I think I've grown enough to deal with it. Why do you ask?"

"I just worry, that's all."Ingrid said."You've always been so sweet. I consider you one of my best friends."

"Awww."Adam rubbed the back of his neck."That's sweet of you to say, Ingrid. The only one who ever said nice things about me would be Jake."

"Oh Adam...you just don't listen enough!"Ingrid laughed, punching his shoulder.

"Hey!"Adam laughed back, elbowing Ingrid.

"So you want to elbow me, huh?"Ingrid nipped him on the neck with her teeth.

"OW!"Adam groaned."Why you...huh?"

"Oh, we're here!"Ingrid stratched her head, having lost track of the time."Imagine that...well, if you'll come over to the secret elevator."

"The one Jake showed me?"Adam asked.

"No, the other one...for giraffes."Ingrid smiled."You see, there's a public and private area. The public area is what you see everyday and the private area is where we really live from day to day, underground."

"Underground? Who built it?"Adam wondered, taking his place on the platform beside Ingrid.

"Oooh...the government."Ingrid rolled her eyes."You see, they didn't want to believe animals could walk and talk so they made it all a big secret. You know how it goes."

"Heh."Adam snickered."Who would've thought? But I know...so what's to keep everyone else from knowing?"

"Well, you see, if a few people find out, they don't panic. But if a lot of people find out, then they'll give the matter some attention."Ingrid walked off the platform into the rainforest like setting."Here we are!"

"Wow. This is your place?"Adam asked.

"Yep! It has an entertainment center, plenty of leaves for me to snack on and the occasional box of Wheat Thins, and a big oasis for me to bathe in."Ingrid smiled."They said a lot of the other habitats don't have this...that somehow I'm 'special' or what not."

"Special?"Adam's head went abuzz with curiousity.

"Yeah, but that's not what I wanted to talk about."Ingrid quickly changed the playing field of their conversation."I wanted to tell you...WHY I saved you."

"Why?"Adam looked at her, clueless.

"Adam...oooh, how do I get it out?"Ingrid grabbed her head.

"Ingrid, we're friends and friends help each other out."

"I know that!"Ingrid refuted."But I...I feel that you're much more than a friend to me, Adam Lyon."

"Uh, best friend?"Adam held up a finger.

"Go one higher."Ingrid lowered her head so that he was looking straight into her face.

"BEST best friend?"Adam grinned.

"Uhhh..."Ingrid sighed."Okay, okay...Adam Lyon...I..."

"You..."Adam encouraged her.

"I...oh, I can't say it."

"Why not?"Adam asked."What are you so embarassed about all the time?"

"Adam. I have feelings for you."Ingrid finally told him, immediately closing her eyes waiting for the grim response.

"So do I."Adam smiled, giggling.

"You know what I mean!"Ingrid shouted."What is this, some joke to you?!"

"W-Wait."Adam stopped."Are you saying..."

"Adam Lyon."Ingrid gently grabbed his shoulders, looking at him again."I am madly, deeply in love with you, and the fact that you're a human doesn't change that. I can't deny my feelings any longer. Kerry even broke up with you so I could.."

"Wait a sec!"Adam stopped."Kerry told me all that stuff yesterday because she wanted to help you?"

"Y-Yeah. She said that I deserved a little happiness for once, at least for saving your life from Bull."Ingrid explained.

"T-That's just...selfish!"Adam rubbed his head, turning around."I'll make my own decisions!"

"But Adam..."Ingrid said."I didn't mean to...I'm not forcing myself on you! She volunteered! She urged me to reveal my feelings to you. I just had to find the right moment."

"And now was the time, huh?"Adam looked up to the giraffe.

"Yeah."Ingrid dropped her head in shame.

"Do you know how WRONG this is?!"Adam yelled."How..OW."

Adam grabbed his head, aching in pain from the stress he was being put through. Ingrid put a hoof on his shoulder, trying to help him but Adam knocked it away.

"Hey! I'm only trying to be a friend."Ingrid said.

"No, you're trying to be my GIRLfriend."Adam shot back.

"You haven't said no, no I don't want you Ingrid."Ingrid growled."So at least let me check you out."

"F-Fine."

The two remained silent, as Ingrid checked his bandages again. They were fine, but they would need to be changed in a few hours as they were starting to come loose.

"Did you take the meds Nurse Gazelle gave you this morning?"Ingrid asked him.

"N-No, she gave me the wrong dose."Adam explained.

"But she never does unless ordered to."Ingrid wondered."Ah well, we'll just pick you up some aspirin."

Unbuttoning her sweater, she threw it on the ground as Adam laid his eyes on her under shirt...a Green Day jacket?

"You like Green Day?"Adam asked.

"Yeah, they're my favorite band."Ingrid giggled."I have all their CDs."

"Wow...can I see your collection?"

"Maybe later."Ingrid rubbed the side of her neck."We have to leave soon anyway and I don't want to miss my sister."

"Your sister?"Adam asked.

"Yeah, she lives next door."Ingrid explained."We're both pretty independent, since our parents live 800 miles away at another zoo and alll! ADAM!"

Adam looked down to see his hand resting on Ingrid's left ass cheek. Moving it off, Adam couldn't help but note how muscular and firm it was compared to Jake's loose and smelly ass. Ingrid was a thin girl after all. Adam grinned, and Ingrid blushed, giggling.

"I-I never said no."Adam smiled.

"I don't get you, Adam Lyon."Ingrid lowered her snout."What's so wrong with wanting to be loved?"

"Well...I don't know, I just grew up raised that way."Adam rubbed his foot in the sand.

"Am I intimidating?"Ingrid pushed her snout in his face, the bristles of her nose hairs rubbing against his eyes.

"N-No. Y-yes...maybe?"Adam smiled.

Giggling again, Ingrid decided to take things down a whole new path, and tested the waters so to speak by running her grey tongue over Adam's face. Adam's entire body froze at the foreign contact...it was like his entire soul melted like butter at the touch of that soft, moist giraffe tongue...a warm trail of saliva dripped down his face as a result, and he dropped to his knees in disbelief. He was actually feeling good about this?

"Oh Adam...pulling off my pants for me?"Ingrid tisked him, suddenly finding himself holding both Ingrid's jeans, meeting his lips with her own."Mmmmm..."

Adam's eyes went bulging out of their sockets...it was unbelievable what was happening to him. He'd be put away for life! But he couldn't resist any longer and pressed his lips forward, finding Ingrid's prehensile tongue pushing into his mouth and exploring...she certainly had a lot of tongue for a giraffe, but then again, he'd never done this before with a giraffe. It was certainly a new experience for him...

_I can't believe this! My heart's racing faster than I've ever dreamed it would!_ Ingrid thought to herself, exploring Adam's mouth. _Maybe it's time I let Adam explore me a bit..._

Spreading her firm masai butt cheeks, Adam wasn't sure of what the girl wanted her to do. As innocently as she could muster, Ingrid mentioned for him to put his face down there. Adam was drawn by the giant black donut hole that was Ingrid's tailhole. Her tail moved back and forth, as if it were tempting him. Why didn't he notice all this about Ingrid before? Maybe he was thinking too much about Kerry's parts...all in all though, he found Ingrid impressive. As if it were natural, Adam took firm hold of Ingrid's twin spotted cheeks and ran his tongue across the outer rim of that anus, sending quivers throughout the girl's entire body.

"A-Adam..."Ingrid shivered, her pussy beginning to drip."L-Let's stop it here."

"Y-Yeah."Adam stood straight up, dissappointed it had to end there."W-We...ahh, gotta go."

The two stood there, dumbfounded as Ingrid hurriedly put her clothes back on. Adam reached out his hand, and for the first time...Ingrid truely took it in confidence. The two walked together, uncertain of their future but nonetheless encouraged to take it somewhere...

Next Chapter:More Adam/Ingrid, and Principal Pixiefrog.


End file.
